Amber eyes
by moonygarou
Summary: Sirius falls in love with a pair of Amber Eyes. *warning slash*


Those eyes, those wonderful amber in which I could drown in whenever I see them. Those eyes, which sparkle with so much love and affection, are too many times stripped with pain and despair. It breaks my heart to see those wonderful amber diamonds shine with fear of rejection and when I look at them I know how much I just fell in love.

I look at the rest of the body and I hold my breath, gasping at the radiating beautiful creature sitting in front of me. He sees that I am watching him and he blushes, smiling broadly and closing his eyes cheerfully.

It feels like years have passed before I go over and sit next to him, when in reality it were only some seconds. As I sit down next to him I wrap my arms around his shoulders friendly knowing that this simple comfort my friend always accepts gratefully. 

But today he flinches shifting out of the arm bowing his head and when I lean down to look at his face, his eyes are closed, his lips trembling and a small tear going down his flushed cheek. I cup his head gently in one of my hands and with the other I wipe the fallen tear away.

"Don't cry… what is the use in crying when there is no reason." I softly whisper and those amber eyes shine at me again with so much love, that the feeling takes over me and I close my eyes leaning forward kissing those wonderful soft delicate lips. I can feel him stiffen at first but then melting in to the kiss. I tickle with my tongue his lips and a small smile goes along his lips while he's kissing me, parting his lips softly giving me entrance to explore his mouth.

I moan as he leans closer deepening the kiss gentle and caressing. That is when I taste him totally, it seems that his whole mouth consists of chocolate and he moans as I try simply to lick the wonderful taste out.

One of my hands now travel down his hips, under the shabby robe seeking entrance to touch the delicate flesh under his shirt. But that's when Remus parts pushing me away abruptly, shifting back quickly. I can see his face covered in shock and I wonder if he regrets just kissing me. I lick my lips closing my eyes trying to savour the last taste of him.

He still looks shocked when I open my eyes again and sigh knowing that he is waiting for a explanation. I reach out with my hand wanting to touch that gentle face again but Remus, or was it already Moony, flinched snapping at me.

"I love you Remus… why won't you let me?" I ask looking around if the common room was still empty like many minutes ago. Remus smiles for some times and then closes his eyes shaking his head.

"You can't love me… no one can." He answer getting up but before he can run I grasp his arm, getting up and pulling him up the stairs to our dormitory. I only let him go as he sits on my bed, his head turned down to the floor, while his eyes are still darting up to me.

I kneel down in front of him trying to look at those wonderful eyes while whispering, "You have to believe me when I say that I love you Remus… and I hoped that you'd love me to."

"Padfoot… you don't know how much I really love you but…" Remus voice was soft and gentle. His honeyed voice was just wonderful just like those wonderful amber eyes in which I could drown.

"But what?" I ask taking his head in my hands so that he was looking at me. I didn't know what I was feeling that minutes as I looked at him. Was it fear that he couldn't actually feel more then friendship? I didn't know and before he answered I let go of his face resting my head on his lap.

"Werewolves mate for life…" he whispers his hands, one on my shoulder while the other is gently stroking through my hair. "I couldn't bare it if you would ever leave me… death would only brake the bondage." He continues to say and I prop my head up again cocking it gently to the side baring my throat to the wolf.

"I would never leave you… you're far to beautiful for that." After I said my words Remus slipped down off the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me passionately. I responded the kiss as best as I could never wanting to let go again of those soft lips.

I found myself seconds later lying on his bed, (which stood right next to mine), lying under him while he traced kisses along my neck starting to unbutton my shirt.

Just before it is totally open he asks, "What were you looking at earlier?"

"Your eyes, did anybody ever tell that you have got beautiful eyes Moony?" he silenced me kissing me passionately and as we part I look once in those wonderful amber eyes. I smile as I see them glow with so much happiness that ecstasy fills me by just seeing them happy.

Those eyes, those wonderful amber in which I could drown in whenever I see them. Those eyes, which sparkle with so much love and affection, are too many times stripped with pain and despair. It breaks my heart to see those wonderful amber diamonds shine with fear of rejection and when I look at them I know how much I just fell in love.

The end?


End file.
